Family Reunion
by demidae
Summary: Doofenshmirtz family reunion, and Perry's being forced to tag along. But after an act by Roger, they come to realize that they've been more than frenemies for a while. Perryshmirtz oneshot.


This story is really cliche, but I loved it so much, I couldn't resist posting it! This was heavily inspired by the Ode to a Silly Dress fics, especially CrystalSlashLover's. You can read it here: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/4980114/2/Snips_And_Snails_And_Platypus_Tails

Just take out the spaces!

Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb © Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh

* * *

It was another bright and beautiful day in the city of Danville. The normal sounds of the city were beginning to be heard as everybody was up and around, moving to get to the places they needed to go. This didn't exclude two young, and very intelligent boys, as they'd been awake since seven o'clock that morning. The delivery trucks were already starting to pile items into the suburban backyard, and the boys were ready to start their work.

Perry the Platypus watched on. It was always amusing to see how energetic the boys were. Well, Phineas anyway. Ferb never really showed much emotion. But Perry had to have the best cover house in the entire agency. Nobody could be as good as Phineas and Ferb.

Unfortunately, just as the boys' plans were starting to take off, the watch on Perry's arms began to buzz, signaling him to go to work. When the boys weren't looking, he snuck around to the side of the house, standing up and putting his signature hat on his head. He pressed a button on the siding, and a small door opened, just big enough for him to get through. He was then carried through a system of elaborate tubing until he was dropped, none to gently, into a seat in front of a large monitor.

There was already a white-haired man on the screen. "Good morning, Agent P!" he said officially. "Sorry to interrupt your morning, but Doctor Doofenshmirtz is up to something. He's been on the phone all night with a caller, whom we can't identify. He must be planning something. We need you to find out what it is, and put a stop to it!" The platypus in the seat saluted to the Major, and was on his way, jumping into his hover craft and towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

As usual, the ride didn't last very long. It was becoming so routine now, he could probably drive all the way there with his eyes shut. He landed the hover craft on the roof and got out, running over to the door. He kicked his way through it, and landed in his classic fight pose. But what he saw wasn't what he was expecting at all.

The Doctor had his back turned to him, and he was on the phone, just like Major Monogram had said. But his words seemed very frazzled, and he didn't even acknowledge that Perry had just burst into the room. He wasn't sure if this was some plan to get him off his guard, but it really didn't look like Doofenshmirtz had seen him. So he relaxed a little and stood up straight, walking over to where the Doctor was standing.

"B-But I don't understand!" Doofenshmirtz shouted angrily at the person on the other line. "Why do I have to go? I never have any fun anyway, and nobody even wants me there, especially you, Roger." Ah, so that's why the Doctor was so upset.

There was a pause as Roger spoke, likely trying to coax his brother into going wherever he was trying to get him to go. Doofenshmirtz answered, "Fine, you win. As usual. But I'm not going to stay there very long. Just a couple of hours." This seemed to make Roger content, so they exchanged a few awkward goodbyes and Doofenshmirtz hung up the phone.

That's when he noticed Perry. "Oh, hello Perry the Platypus," he said rather lethargically. "I'm sorry you had to hear some of that. You see, my mother is having another family reunion in Gimmelschtump for the members who couldn't make it to Danville, and my brother is forcing me to go, no doubt to rub something new in my face. Although, you know, having you there at the last one made it a little more enjoyable."

Doofenshmirtz suddenly brightened up, and Perry cringed. He knew exactly what the Doctor was thinking, and he didn't like it one bit. "What if you came with me! Oh, it'd be so easy! I'll bet I could turn you human with my latest invention." That last sentence had Perry a little bit on edge. Turn him human? What did he mean by that?

"Here it is! The Change-inator!" He exclaimed, pulling out a high-tech ray gun. "It's purpose is to turn people into animals for my own personal army, but I'll bet the effects are reversed if you're already an animal!" He pointed the gun at Perry. "Oh well, worth a shot!"

Before he could get out of the way, a shot was fired, hitting Perry square in the chest. He was thrown back a bit, but not before an immense pain shot through him. He could feel everything changing as he transformed - his fur went to the top of his head, his tail shrunk down, and he grew taller. It was the most disgusting thing he'd ever felt, and he wished that Doofenshmirtz wasn't so desperate.

"So, did it work?" was the innocent sounding question he heard once the fog had cleared from his head. He sat up - he was definitely taller - and placed a hand on his head. He looked up at Doofenshmirtz, who had turned a dangerously violent shade of red. He brought his hand down and looked at it. It looked so foreign to him.

He stood up and walked over to Doofenshmirtz, putting one hand on his hip and one on the table behind him. "I'll take that as a yes," Doctor D said. Perry just raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, this is the... awkward part," he stuttered, taking out the Ballgown-inator from behind his back. "All the guys in my family are either married, or have girlfriends. I'm the only one who doesn't, and Roger never fails to make fun of that fact. So could you dress up as a girl and pretend to be my date?"

That was crossing the line. Perry had never signed up for this. He spun around on his foot, and was almost out the door when those dang mechanical arms came out and grabbed him. They were a lot tighter now. "You don't really have a choice, Perry the platypus. I'm the only one who can turn you back to normal." He'd forgotten that fact.

Perry lowered his head. He was beat. The mechanical arms let go of him, and he dropped to the floor. He stood up and walked back over to the Doctor, glaring angrily the whole time. "Now let's see. We don't want it to be too formal, so we'll go with this one!"

Before he knew it, a dress was snuggly fit around his small frame. He looked down at it, and he had to admit, it didn't look too bad. It looked like a skirt and shirt, as the top was black and the bottom was white. Although he was flat-chested, the top of the dress somehow complimented it, even though it was meant for a girl. There was a white bow attached to the left, up near the shoulder. The bottom part was all ruffles, reaching down just above his knees. He also noticed that the hair that once fell in his face was now pulled back by black barrets.

"Not too bad," Doofenshmirtz said, flustered. Perry did look awfully cute in a dress. Perry just stuck his tounge out at the comment. "Well, since you're all set, I'll go get packed. We're only staying there for one night, then coming home. I'll pack a change of clothes for you too."

Perry nodded and watched as the Doctor retreated to his bedroom. He was going to have to kill Major Monogram for this. He couldn't have just left a long phone call alone. He sighed and walked over to the couch, picking up the remote and sitting down. He turned on the TV, which was already on the local news, and saw Phineas and Ferb. They had built the World's Largest Amusement Park, taking a step up from the roller coaster.

In the background, he could see hundreds of kids lined up to ride the rides which, since they were by Phineas and Ferb, were bound to be awesome. He could also see Candace run by the camera, probably trying to find her mother so she could bust her brothers. It was amazing how they could keep a project of such monumental size from their mother.

However, Perry wasn't able to see much more of the interview because Dr. D was quickly out of his room, suitcase in hand. "Come on, Perry. We have to get to the airport. Roger said he already had tickets waiting for me there." Perry took one last look at the boys before he reluctantly shut off the TV for a getaway with his arch nemesis... Fun.

After a 20-story elevator ride, they were in the garage, and on their way to Dr. D's car. Surprisingly, it was a completely normal Chevy Corvette. Well, mostly normal. It had a 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated' bumper sticker. Doofenshmirtz threw his luggage in the back seat, and they both got in. It only took about 5 minutes to get to the airport, but it was the most awkward five minutes they had ever experienced.

They were more than happy to leave the confined space once they had parked the car in the overnight parking lot. They headed along the sidewalk to the entrance and to the ticket counter. Roger had, indeed, left tickets for Heinz and a guest, as if he had friends. They boarded the plane and, within minutes, they were off.

The dress was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, but it wasn't until Perry sat down in the seat that it became unbearable. As he had been walking around, the ruffles on the bottom of the dress had bunched up, and were making it feel even weirder than it already did. But right now, he was confined to his seat as the plane began to ascend.

Doofenshmirtz looked curiously over at Perry, who couldn't seem to sit still. He was playing with the ruffles of his dress, and Doctor D couldn't tell if he liked it, or if he hated it. "Perry, are you okay?" The boy next to him looked up and blushed slightly, lifting up a ruffle of the dress. "Is it uncomfortable?" Perry nodded. "It might just be bunched up. I'll fix it for you once we're allowed to stand up."

As if on cue, the pilot came over the speaker and said, "We have reached cruising altitude. You are free to move about the cabin."

Perry immediately jumped out of his seat, pulling the front of the dress down to desperately get the crinkles out. Suddenly, he felt two hands slide underneath and begin to pull on the dress. He whipped his head around, seeing the hands belonged to Doctor D. He blushed a little, but continued to let the Doctor fiddle with the dress. Whatever he was doing was making it feel a whole lot more comfortable.

"There, try it now." Perry sat down, and he was right. It was a lot better. He looked over at the Doctor, trying to show him thanks, but stopped. He sure looked awfully tired. His hair was frazzled - well, more frazzled than usual - and there were bags under his eyes. He frowned. If he was going to impress Roger, he'd better not look like that.

Without thinking, Perry pulled a pillow out from under the seat and placed it on his lap. He then reached up to Doofenshmirtz and pulled him down, making him rest his head on the pillow. The Doctor's eyes widened when he did this, not expecting such a bold move. He looked up from his position with a quizzical expression. Perry replied with an expression of his own, clapping both his hands together and resting his head on them.

"You want me to sleep?" Perry nodded. "You know, I can do that sitting up in the seat, I don't have to lay down." He began to sit up, but Perry pushed him back down, and glared. "Fine, have it your way."

Doofenshmirtz brought his legs up onto the seat and curled up into a ball. He was glad Perry did this. It was so much more comforting than sitting up. It was the human interaction that he longed for. It was much to easy to fall asleep, and he stayed asleep for most of the 7 hour flight.

Perry glanced out the window. It was so beautiful up here. The sun was bright and it reflected off the clouds, making creamy yellows and whites. This was the first time he'd ever been in an airplane. Sure, he'd been in hover cars, helicopters, and jets. He'd even flown with a jet pack before. But he'd never been in a passenger airplane, soaring above the clouds rather than under them.

He idly began to stroke the top of the Doctor's head, slicking down his hair, then watching it poof out again. It was so weird that they were in this situation. Sure, he'd put them there, but that was out of natural instinct - help a person in need. He'd never expected to be feeling the things he was feeling. A blush came to his face as his hands played through the Doctor's hair, and at how... peaceful the Doctor looked when asleep.

Perry shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that. This was a strictly professional trip, and nothing more. When they got back home tomorrow, he would be a platypus, they would be enemies, and everything would go back to normal.

He hoped...

The flight seemed to go pretty fast, and they landed in a Druselsteinian airport in no time. Perry was becoming agitated with sitting in the same position for so long, but he didn't want to wake the Doctor that was resting on his lap. Although, it seemed Doctor D. could feel them landing, as he slowly sat up and began to rub the sleep away from his eyes. He reached up and stretched, returning to his usual slouch soon after. Then he remembered where he was. And what he'd just been sleeping on.

He blushed slightly, looking down at the person next to him. "Thank you, Perry the platyperson." Perry simply smiled.

A few moments later, the plane had landed and they were ready to get off. Perry took his turn to stretch, reaching his hands behind his head. He watched as Doofenshmirtz leaned over him, trying to pull is luggage out of the overhead compartment. Once he did that, they were on their way out.

As soon as they were in the airport, Perry saw a man holding a sign that said 'Doofenshmirtz'. He tugged slightly on Dr. D's lab coat to get his attention. He then pointed to the man, and Doofenshmirtz frowned. Roger had gotten him a chauffeur too. There must've really been something that Roger wanted to rub in his face.

Doofenshmirtz took Perry's hand, and they walked over to the man. They exchanged a few words in German - which Perry couldn't understand, and the man took them outside to a luxurious limo. At this point, Perry couldn't see why Heinz hated his brother so much. He was being awfully nice to him. They got in the car, and were soon driving off to Heinz's personal hell-hole, Gimmelschtump.

Once they were there, it didn't take long to get to Dr. D's actual house. To Perry, the small German village seemed very peaceful and happy. There were some children playing kickball outside, and there were several adults milling about as well. It didn't seem at all like what he had imagined from the Doctor's stories.

Perry looked at the Doctor and saw he was visibly cringing, as if every memory of his childhood was coming back to him full force. He reached out and put a hand on his back, causing Heinz to jump a little. Once he knew who the hand belonged to, he relaxed, and let it comfort him. "I'm sorry, Perry the platyperson. It's just, all the painful memories of my childhood are from this place, and I don't want to revisit them again."

Perry chattered, causing the Doctor to smile. "Well, at least you're here now," he said.

They got out of the car, leaving the luggage inside to be taken back to the hotel when they left. While the limo drove off to find a parking space, the Doctor took Perry's hand in his. He took a deep breath and started walking towards where the party was being held - in his old backyard.

It was decorated accordingly. A large tent was set up with about 20 tables set up underneath. Outside the tent was a bunch of long tables put together to form a buffet. Behind that the DJ sat, playing some German music. Perry recognized the song he was playing. Apparently, Gitchee Gitchee Goo had been translated into other languages.

"Okay, Heinz," he said to himself. "You can do this. Just a couple of hours, then you're out." He stepped into his backyard and was immediately greeted by his brother.

"Why, hello Heinz," he greeted, the cheesiest smile in the world plastered on his face. "So glad you could come." That's when he seemed to notice Perry. "Oh, and you brought a friend!"

"Yes," he said, suddenly becoming very possessive. "This is Perry, my girlfriend," he stated proudly.

Roger grabbed Perry's hand from his brother's, bending down slightly and kissing it. "How did you become so unlucky as to have my brother as your boyfriend? You are much too out of his league."

Heinz suddenly snatched Perry's hand back and pulled him closer. "Shut up, Roger. She's my real girlfriend!"

"Ah, I see," he turned to Perry. "I'm so sorry."

With that, Roger left. Perry looked up and could see that Heinz was fuming. He looked like he could explode at any minute. His anger was confirmed as his grip on Perry tightened, and he was pulled closer. Perry chattered, causing the Doctor to snap back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Perry the platyperson," he said. "My brother's a jerk." Perry nodded. Dr. D look around at the tables for a moment. "Here, let's go sit down."

Perry was led through a huge crowd of Doofenshmirtz family members. Some of them said hi to Heinz, but most of them ignored him, so he had to push his way through the crowd. However, Perry did notice that their attention was being averted to him, and many of the guys turned to look at him. He wondered why.

Eventually, they reached a smaller table in the back. Doctor D got behind a chair and pulled it out, signaling Perry to sit down. He did so, and the Doctor did the same, pulling up a chair next to him. Heinz awkwardly folded his hands on the table, not meeting Perry's eyes for a moment. "So," he said shyly, trying to make conversation, "what do you think of Gimmelschtump so far?" Perry simply shrugged. "Yea, me too."

A very tense silence followed after that, as they both refused to meet each other's eyes. Heinz's eyes were focused on the table, trying to find something to say, and Perry's were trained on the large amount of people. He had never really been to a large gathering where the people attending were more than just fans of one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. It was rather fascinating.

A shy hand reached out and tapped Perry on the shoulder. When he turned around, he saw it was Heinz. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked.

Perry thought for a moment, then nodded. He'd never had anything more than platypus food. It was going to be an interesting experience trying out people food.

At the gesture, Heinz was up and to the food table in no time, grabbing two plates and filling them with one of everything. He brought it back to their seats and set one in front of Perry. He then sat down, and began to dig into everything rather quickly.

Perry just stared. The food on the plate looked so... different than what he was used to. There were a lot of bright colors, and it was in all kinds of shapes. He didn't know if he should even eat it.

"Perry," Heinz said with a mouth full of food, "aren't you going to eat that?" Perry just kind of looked at him, not really revealing anything on his face. "Here, let me help you."

Heinz reached over to Perry's plate and grabbed something that was a bright red color with black dots all over it. He reached it up to Perry's mouth, lightly touching his lips. "This is a strawberry. You'll like it, trust me." With that, the fruit was shoved into his mouth, giving Perry no time to react. The food was chewed and swallowed, and surprisingly, it _was _good.

Perry smiled, the flavor dancing off his taste buds gleefully. "See, I told you! Now try this!" Another fruit grazed his lips. "It's a watermelon." Again, the food was pushed in and chewed, another burst of sensational flavor coming into Perry's mouth. He had to admit, people food was a lot better than platypus food.

The next hour was spent like this. Perry tried many new foods, and Heinz enjoyed showing them to him. And when dinner was served, it only doubled the happiness that both of them had. It didn't matter that no one else was sitting at their table or giving them acknowledgment. All they had was each other, and that's all they really needed.

Soon after dinner was served and everyone had eaten, the DJ started to play better songs - ones that could be danced to. It didn't take long for the floor to fill up, whether it was couples or singles. Heinz blushed a little. For some reason, he felt he wanted to dance with Perry, but he didn't exactly know the right words to say so.

After much self pep-talking, he managed to stand up, coincidentally at the beginning of a slow song, and reach out his hand, bowing a little. "Would you like to dance?" Perry looked at him oddly for a moment, before hesitantly placing his hand in the doctor's. He was pulled up so fast that he had to lean on Heinz for support, which made him snap back a bit. The touch was so awkward.

Their actions didn't go unnoticed, as everyone under the small tent now had their attention diverted to Heinz and his date, surprised that he even had the guts to ask her to dance. The song that was playing was in German, like everything else, so Perry couldn't understand it. But it was a fairly good beat, so he was content.

Once they got on the floor, they stood face-to-face for a moment and smiled, before Perry shyly turned away. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck whilst Heinz had his hands on Perry's waist. The Doctor pulled them into a slow sway, going perfectly with the beat of the music. Perry, feeling very comfortable all of a sudden, placed his head on Heinz's chest and closed his eyes, taking in his smell. Although, right now, it kind of smelled like sweat. Perry smiled. He knew why.

The Doctor pulled him closer, resting his head on his shoulder. "You know, Perry the platypus," he whispered quietly into Perry's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "None of this evening has gone the way I thought it would."

A confused expression came across Perry's face, but he didn't do anything. He decided to just let the Doctor talk. "No family interruptions, no kickball game to lose, nobody to get upstaged by..." Heinz listed, his voice very calming. "And although everyone is ignoring me like usual, I feel more involved than ever before."

He paused a moment, letting the music take over for a second. They quietly swayed to the gentle beat before Dr. D took a deep breath. "I think it's... because of you, Perry..."

Perry's eyes widened, and he was snapped out of the trance that the swaying was causing. He pulled his head up from the Doctor's chest and looked at him. He couldn't react past that, though, because soon after, a large spotlight was shining down on them, causing both of them to look. Then, Roger's annoying voice came over the speakers.

"Hey, Heinz! Why don't you come over here. I have something to show you!"

The entire crowds attention was now focused on them. Heinz and Perry looked at each other briefly, and the Doctor gave Perry a slight look of reassurance before letting go of him to go join his brother near the DJ. Now a large video screen was being set up by the DJ's while Roger put an arm around his brother and began to speak to him, but the microphone didn't pick it up.

However, judging by the change of the Doctor's expression, Perry could tell it wasn't going to be something good. He could see the Doctor suddenly become very fidgety, but was held down by Roger so he couldn't get away. Roger then began to speak. "Ladies and Gentleman of the Doofenshmirtz family, I have something very important to show you!"

Again, the Doctor visibly cringed, and all Perry could do was helplessly watch. It wasn't like he could go all 'secret agent' here and beat Roger's ass. There were too many people around. Plus, the dress wouldn't help much either.

"You all know my older brother, Heinz! Well, I've put together a tribute video to congratulate all his..." he deliberately paused. "Successes..." He grinned evilly, and pressed a button on a remote, activating the video. Perry recognized the first clip right away.

"I AM A SUPERSTAR!"

The entire crowd erupted in a fit of laughter at the Doctor's old high school video. Perry cringed. The hurt from that was just starting to die down in Danville as the viralness of the video went away. Looks like that was going to resurface again here in Gimmelschtump.

The rest of the videos varied, but none of them ever mentioned any success of the Doctor. Some of them were old home movies that showed Roger's superior skills and Heinz's lacking ones. Others were from surveillance cameras outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated that showed Heinz's plans failing, due to a platypus whom nobody in the audience knew.

Perry could see the hurt on Doctor D's face. It looked like he was on the verge of crying, showing a vulnerable side of him that Perry had never seen. Once the video ended, the crowd continued to laugh. Roger finally let his brother go, and Heinz rushed off, out of the tent and into his old house. Perry's eyes followed him as he left, then they angrily trained on Roger.

He was sure the Major would understand if he pulled out a couple of secret agent moves...

Perry was about to walk up front to where Roger was, but saw that Roger was actually coming to him. He decided to stay put and play innocent until he got near enough.

"So," Roger said slyly as he approached Perry, "what do you think of my brother now? He's a real dunce, isn't he... I can't believe I'm related to him! I mean, it's one thing to make an embarrassing viral video, but to continuously get beaten by a stupid animal! Much less a platypus!"

Oh, no he didn't!

At that, Perry's arm reeled back, and he let it go full force, slugging Roger right on the bridge of his nose. He keeled backwards, not expecting such force from a 'woman'. He yelled out in pain, grabbed his nose, then looked angrily at Perry. "Fine! If you want my no-good brother, you can keep him!" With that, he walked away, disappearing back into the crowd.

Perry grinned, but then remembered Heinz. He, too, made his way through the crowd of people until he reached the back door to his nemesis' old house. He took a deep breath, then cautiously opened the door. After the numerous stories he'd heard about this place, he had a faint idea of what it might look like. However, all his predictions were wrong.

It looked like a normal German home. Perry had imagined some hell-hole of a house that was falling apart at the seams, but it wasn't like that at all. It was a two story house, and since Perry assumed Heinz was in his room, he ascended the stairs up onto the top floor. He looked around and saw all the doors to the rooms were open except for one.

He carefully placed his ear to the door and knocked on it, waiting for an answer. "Go away!" a shaky voice from inside threatened. Perry then made his chirping noise, and within a few moments, the door was opened, allowing him to enter.

The door was quickly shut once Perry was inside, and Doctor D swiftly went over and sat back on the bed, not giving him much acknowledgment. Perry glanced around the room, which was way more depressing than the rest of the house. It seemed Heinz's old room had been turned into a storage area, as there was tons of boxes thrown carelessly about the floor. The only thing that seemed to remain of his old room was the bed.

The bed was what saddened Perry the most. He could see visible tear stains on the pillow and on the blanket, letting him see into all the times Heinz had cried in his childhood. Perry eventually got enough courage to sit next to the Doctor, putting and hand on his back to comfort him. What happened next was not what he was expecting.

Once the small form of comfort had been given to him, Heinz clung onto it for dear life. He pulled Perry into a big hug, and began to cry a little harder. Perry was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around the Doctor, letting him get the comfort he deserved.

Once it had died down a little, Heinz began to speak, albeit shakily. "I'm sorry, Perry the platyperson," he said quietly. "I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. Like I said before, my brother's a jerk." He let out a small, dry laugh before pulling Perry away, looking into his eyes.

"But even through all this, you've managed to stick with me..." he said. "It wasn't my mother or any other family member that came to check on me, it was you. And I think... I'm finally starting to figure out what this all means..."

A stray tear rolled lazily down Heinz's cheek, and Perry brought his hand up to wipe it away. The Doctor caught his hand in his own and kept it pressed against his cheek, his head leaning into the touch. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Please," he begged, "don't tell me this is wrong..."

Before he could react, the Doctor's lips were slowly pressed against his. Perry's eyes widened and his heart fluttered at the fact that his nemesis was actually kissing him. But it wasn't long before he gave into it, letting the sensation overtake him. He could almost feel the Doctor smiling when Perry started kissing back, happy that he felt the same way.

When they pulled away, they still had their eyes closed as Heinz pulled Perry into another hug, this one more happy than the last. "Thank you, Perry the platyperson." He whispered quietly, another tear floating down his cheek. Perry smiled.

After another couple of minutes of enjoying each other, Heinz finally said, "We should probably go back to the hotel. There's not much more we can do here."

Perry nodded and reluctantly let go of the Doctor, allowing him to stand up. Once up, he took Perry's hand as he stood up as well. Their fingers intertwined as they smiled at each other. Then, Heinz led Perry back downstairs and outside, taking the front door out to the street where the rental was parked. Surprisingly, Roger was also out front, visibly fuming at the sight of his brother looking so happy. Heinz gave him a smirk, as did Perry. He could actually see the line of blood that had come from his nose!

They got in the limo and Heinz told the driver to go to the hotel. This ride was a lot less awkward than the last. Perry still hadn't let go of the Doctor's hand. They were leaning against each other with their eyes closed, both smiling. In fact, the ride was so serene that Heinz probably could have fallen asleep right there. The only thing that was keeping him awake was that his nemesis was leaning on his shoulder.

Nemesis... Guess he couldn't really call him that anymore, could he.

Yes, a lot had changed in the span of a kiss. Although, the Doctor assumed it had been changing gradually for a long time. They had gone from nemeses to lovers within a moment, and Heinz was kind of glad. He had finally found someone who made him happy, even if it was a boy. But one thing still remained.

What would happen when they got back home?

When they reached the hotel, neither of them really wanted to move. But on a question from the driver, they were snapped back into reality. "Hey, buddy. Do you want me to get your luggage? Or you got it?"

Heinz blushed a little at being caught in their position, but quietly answered. "No, I got it."

He looked down at Perry, who's eyes were still shut, and nudged him slightly with the arm he was clinging to. Perry's eyes fluttered open and he looked up, smiling at the person he saw. In the next moment, the door was swung open by the driver. Heinz stepped out, still not letting go of Perry's hand. He then helped Perry out and the driver shut the door, going around back to the driver's seat.

"Wait!" Heinz yelled after him. The driver spun around. "For all your trouble." A 100 dollar bill was put in his hand. He nodded and smiled a silent thank you, and continued back around the car.

The Doctor then turned to Perry and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Perry's shoulder, and Perry snaked his arm around Heinz's waist. They walked into the hotel and up to the room like that, not once letting go. When they reached the room, they snuck inside quickly, earning curious stares from people around them.

The hotel room was modest. Since Gimmelschtump was more of a rural area, the hotel wasn't that fancy. But it had 2 beds and a bathroom, and that was all they really needed. They walked slightly forward and more into the room. Heinz sort of flopped down on the bed carelessly, and since they were still holding hands, brought Perry down with him. They ended up in a mess of scrambled limbs on top of each other, their faces brought dangerously close. Heinz smiled and tilted his head forward, catching Perry in a soft kiss. It was brief, but said what needed to be said.

Perry smiled and rested his head softly on the doctor's chest. He listened to the soothing heartbeat, and realized that the only other time he'd heard it was when Doofenshmirtz had built the Bum-Bum-inator. But the real thing was way better than some evil contraption. Perry almost fell asleep until he heard the sound of the doctor's voice reverberate through his chest. He lifted his head lazily, not quite catching what he said the first time. The doctor just rolled his eyes and smiled. "I said, do you want to take off that dress? I packed some extra clothes for you. I think it'd be awfully uncomfortable to sleep in that."

Perry nodded, and although it took him a minute, sat up and lifted himself off the bed. Then he remembered he didn't know how to take the dress off. This problem was soon solved, however, when Heinz's hands came up to the back of the outfit and grabbed something, pulling down on it. A sudden breeze hit Perry's back, and he shivered. It didn't stop there, however, as the hands moved to the top sides, under his arms. They slid the dress down slowly, deliberately making a point to drag the fingers along his skin.

Soon all that was left between him and the doctor was a random pair of underwear that he didn't even know he was wearing. Heinz stood up slowly, not letting his hands off of Perry for an instant. Together, the walked over to the suitcase that had been thoughtlessly tossed aside, and opened it. Inside was an orange shirt and black shorts for Perry, and Heinz's classic nightgown. The doctor pulled them out, and gave the shirt and shorts to Perry.

Heinz finally let go of Perry as he put on his own nightgown. He decided to skip the head cap for tonight - it looked a little dorky anyways. When he turned around, he found that Perry was still naked, looking at the clothes curiously. Heinz chuckled slightly, and walked over to Perry. "You need some help with that?"

Perry returned the question with a stern look, trying to convince the doctor that he was perfectly capable on his own. He placed the shorts on the bed and started with the shirt. He spread it out in front of him, glancing over it to see if there were any zippers like the dress had. When he couldn't find that, he tried to figure out the right hole to put his head through. He ended up going through one of the armholes first, getting tangled in an awkward position in the shirt. To save him from further humiliation, Heinz took the shirt off, earning a glare and a blush from Perry.

"Put your arms up," the doctor ordered. Perry did as he was told, and Heinz slid the shirt over his head correctly. He then sat down on the bed and told Perry to step into the shorts. Once he was dressed, Doofenshmirtz pointed to the other bed. "You can sleep there if you want. I'm not exactly sure where a platypus usually sleeps..."

This earned a slight eye-roll from Perry. He lifted the doctor's arms up and snuck under them, sitting down so Heinz's legs were on either side of him. He leaned into him, and Heinz's arms wrapped his arms around Perry's waist gently. He lifted one his arms up the front and pulled on top hole in the shirt, revealing Perry's bare shoulder. He placed feather-light kissed along there, and said, "Thank you, Perry the platyperson."

They stayed like that for a while, until Perry was so tired he ended up leaning into Doofenshmirtz and falling asleep. The doctor smiled, and laid them both down. Without taking his arms from around Perry, he pulled the covers over them. He laid down, and that's when he realized how well their bodies fit together. He also came to the conclusion that, although his reputation had completely been ruined to his family and everything in the world seemed to be going downhill for him, this was the first time he had ever truly gone to bed happy. And that was only because his arch nemesis was laying next to him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and Constructive Criticism are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
